Taken
by llallyjohnsonll
Summary: Jacob kidnaps Bella on her wedding day for her own good but the road to hell is paved with good intentions. Jake's plan goes horribly wrong when the unexpected happens. Sometimes there are worst things in the woods than the big bad wolf.
1. A Dance Under A Cedar Tree

**Taken**

***This takes place at the beginning of Breaking Dawn during the wedding. All due respects go to the wonderful Stephanie Myers. All other characters and creative differences belong to me. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!  
**

Chapter One

**A Dance Under A Cedar Tree**

Despite my endless worries the night before, my wedding ceremony had gone off without a hitch – thanks to Alice's intricate planning. One thing Alice didn't plan and couldn't have foreseen was Jacob's surprise appearance. It was the one gift I hadn't registered for that I was secretly hoping to receive, and I did.

It felt like forever since I had seen my best friend last. Maybe it was the time that had passed or my tear clouded eyes playing tricks on me but he seemed so much bigger and taller than the last time I had seen him. I had to lean my head back way further than normal to look up into his dark eyes. They were hiding something. Some secret, some question he longed to ask. Maybe a confession he was dying to tell. I was afraid to bring my suspicions to light in fear of ruining this perfect moment.

In the shade of darkness under a huge cedar tree, Jacob's warm hands wrapped around my waist. We weren't really dancing, just moving in slow, off tempo circles. It was nice. Maybe even the last time I'd feel his warm arms around me, the last time he'd want me this close, the last time he'd ever want to see me again.

Jacob's lips parted slightly as if to speak but he quickly pursed them back together, thinking twice about whatever it was he wanted to say. Perhaps I was right about his eyes. They were holding something back.

"What is it?" I asked, giving him the opportunity he was clearly looking for.

"It's nothing Bella, don't worry about it." He lied horribly. His emotions that showed otherwise were pained across his perfect copper colored face.

"Come on Jake...You expect me to believe that? What is it? What's wrong?" I asked once more in a cautious and kind tone, not wanting to turn my curiosities into a fight.

We suddenly stopped our slow circles and Jacob lightly backed me up against the cedar we were under. Alice would _not_ be happy about bark on my delicate white dress. He took both my hands in his and stared down at them.

"Jake?" I whispered, unsure of what he was feeling. He was so hard to read sometimes.

"Bella...I...I uh..." He struggled to get the words out.

"Spit it out Jake."

"I love you." He blurted. I wasn't expecting that. There was what felt like the longest pause of silence I've ever experienced in my life. Jake knew how I felt, we had been through this, I had explained. I didn't know how to make it any clearer. I loved him but I was _in_ love with Edward. "Bella...Please, say something."

What was I suppose to say to someone who obviously didn't listen. I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't force words to come out. I felt this rock in my throat and this nauseating pit in my stomach. "I'm Married Jacob." I said blankly, confused and clearly stating the obvious.

"But you're still human. You're still perfect. You still have a heart Bella. And I know...I _know_ how it beats around me. I feel it." He said with conviction, bringing my hand to my chest and placing his over it. "And you feel it too Bella."

"Jacob..." I sighed, trying to pull my hand away. His warm iron grip was to strong.

"How long?" He demanded instead of asked.

"What?"

"How long!" His voice rose a little, showing more emotion than he had probably intended.

"How long _what_ Jake?" I tried once more to budge my hand but he instinctively brought his other to stop it.

"Until _this_ stops beating." He applied a little pressure to my heart and then let both his hands and mine drop. "Tonight?" He asked. "Are you going to... die tonight?" He swallowed hard on _die. _I could hear the anger leave his voice. It was taken over by defeat, or sadness. I couldn't tell.

"No Jake...not tonight." I shook my head turning away from him. He had a way of making me feel horribly guilty for wanting a life with Edward, a life with my husband, and everything that went with it.

"Then when?" He said a little more relaxed. Visibly happy he had more time. Time for what I wasn't sure. I wasn't going to be changed tonight, but I _was_ leaving tonight.

"One or two weeks give or take maybe. I'm not quite sure."

"Not that I'm not glad you're waiting...but why?" He said slightly defensive.

"Well I just don't want to spend my honeymoon and first few weeks of marital bliss withering in pain is all. And I want to be able to _have _Edward while I still want him that way." I explained, letting my mind drift to the wonderful days to come. "I just want a normal honeymoon, and every intimate detail that goes with it."

"What? You can't be serious! You can't have a normal honeymoon Bella! This isn't even a normal marriage!" He steamed, grabbing a hold of my wrist again.

"Ow Jake...that hurts." I said above a whisper. He was shaking. I didn't want to upset him even more with him this close to me.

"Have you lost your mind? I know you have a death wish Bella but you can't be that stupid! Tell me you're joking!" His hands gripped tighter around my wrists. I could feel the blood flow to them restrict and the awful pins and needles feeling that followed.

"Jake..."

"You want to be intimate with someone? Be intimate with me. I won't hurt you. Being with me will be like breathing. It's natural. Having a _normal _honeymoon with a _vampire _isn't 'normal Bella!" He spat out. He realized his own anger building and took a few deep breaths in and out to calm himself. I took my chance to calm him myself.

"Jake, I'm sorry I said anything..." I paused to think what would be best to say. "I'm so glad you came Jacob..." I struggled to release my wrists again. He took note and let them go, only to have his grip move to my shoulders. His giant heated hands engulfed them, his fingers overlapping. "I love you too...You know I do...But you know how I feel about Edward. It's him, It's always been him. He is my _husband... _and you are my _bestfriend_. So please, _be _my bestfriend Jake and understand."

"I can't." He sighed, Letting me go. He turned his back to me but stayed close enough to keep me trapped against the tree. "I almost didn't come tonight. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to say goodbye to you once and for all...and it looks like I'm doing a terrible job."

"You don't have to say goodbye Jake..." I put a comforting hand on the backside of his still shaking shoulder. The last thing I needed was a werewolf tearing up my wedding reception with most of the town in attendance. "I'm right here, I'm here."

"Oh Bella!" Jacob gleamed. His face lit up at my misconstrued words. "I knew you wouldn't leave me!" He crushed his full wet lips against mine. This entire situation felt so familiar, but he had more force, more passion than any time before.

"Jake...No...that's...not what...I meant..." I managed to mutter between kisses. I felt light headed. I leaned back up against the tree for support. Jake took a countering step towards me and let some of his body weight fall into each kiss.

"Let me show you Bella. How easy it would be for me and you. How natural..." He kissed me once more. "...this would be if this was _our _honeymoon." Jake's advances roamed from my lips down my neck, from my neck to my chest. He kissed the exposed skin around my clavicle and back up to my lips just as I was about to object.

I brought my hands up to his chest and tried to push his six foot something form away from me. He was so big, so tall, so strong, so warm. I felt my way up from his chest to his back. Wrapping my what felt like tiny arms around his torso and tapped, then dug my perfectly manicured red nails into his skin knowing it wouldn't hurt him but hoping he would get the hint but much to my dismay, he took it as me wanting more.

He reached down and grabbed my thigh, bringing my leg up around his, holding it there in place. His hands ran up and under my dress, his fingers finding my garner and ripping it from my leg. His discarding of something I thought to be so silly earlier when Alice insisted on slipping it on suddenly felt like a slap in the face and a personal dig at Edward. Like Jake was taking something from me that was solely Edward's to take. Wherever Jacob was intending to take this make-out session, I was going to end it.

"Jake! Stop!" I demanded, breaking my lips from his.

"Too fast?" He asked panting, letting my leg drop with one last squeeze. "I'll slow down honey." He said running his hands through my up-do, shaking the pins out with his fingers.

"Jacob..." I began to cry, overwhelmed. I didn't know what to do.

He suddenly stopped kissing me when he felt my tears hit his lips. "Bella?" He looked down at me confused. "Are you alright?" His voice full of genuine concern.

"No!" I cried in a whisper. I knew he would hear it.

"What's wrong honey? Did I hurt you? What did I do?" He took a step back, protecting me from the uncertainty of his own actions.

"Just go away..." I sank down the tree, feeling my dress rip as I slowly reached the ground. "Just go away..." I cried shaking my head, bringing my knees to my chest and burying my head in them.

"Bella I'm...I'm so...I'm..." I heard him stutter before a moment of silence. He dropped something at my feet and took off in the woods. I didn't bother to look up to make sure he was gone. I didn't care. I was too hurt that he would do something like this again. Not long after I had heard him leave I heard someone else approach.

"Bella? Bella!"


	2. Little Black Box

Chapter Two

**Little Black Box**

"Bella? Bella!" I heard Alice's voice ring through the trees. "Bella!" She sighed as she finally reached me. "You're bleeding!" She took a deep wiff before holding her breath. "And your dress! Your hair! Your face! Oh Bella! What happened?!"

"Nothing..." I said ducking my head back through my knees, securely burying it there.

"You smell like dog Bella! That's why I couldn't see anything! Where is he? What happened? I'll neuter him!" She said like the little spitfire she was.

"I'm so stupid Alice." I cried. "So so so stupid. I ruined everything."

"Don't talk like that! You didn't ruin a thing! Except your dress...and your hair...and your make-up...But those are all fixable! I think...No no, yes those are all fixable!"

"Please...Don't let Edward see me." I said barely above a hoarse whisper. "Can you get Carlisle? And Jasper? Before Edward finds out something is wrong?" I hadn't realized I was bleeding but if a vampire said I was, and I most definitely was and I didn't know what or how I was feeling, but I didn't want to feel it anymore. This was my wedding. My _wedding. _I needed to feel anything but what I felt...whatever it was.

"Edward is inside talking with your father. He doesn't know anything about anything yet. And I'll keep it that way. Stay right here Bella, I'll go get Carlisle and Jasper...and maybe Rosalie with a brush and powder...lots of powder." She said counting on her perfect slender manicured fingers as if going down a mental to-do list.

I nodded my head, even though she already knew I wasn't going anywhere looking and feeling like this. She was back in a flash with Carlisle before I could even bat a smeared eyelash.

"Bella what happened?" Carlisle knelt down on one knee. "Here dear, lean up." He said examining my back. "Oh Bella.." He took a sharp breath through his clenched teeth. "This looks a little deep. Alice, go get my bag will you? And get Emmett or Rosalie to get Edward out of the house. I need to treat this inside. I don't want to higher any chances of infection."

"I'm sorry." I looked up at my new father-in-law. "I'm so sorry. I can't seem to make it through a family event without needing some sort of medical aid. I always screw everything up! How could I be so stupid Carlisle? What's wrong with me?" I couldn't wait until I couldn't cause so much trouble, until It would be impossible for me to bleed, to get hurt, to need to be saved.

"You aren't stupid Bella, and you there is _nothing _wrong with any daughter of mine." He smiled through the now barely lit woods. He paused for a moment to listen to something beyond my ears. "Hear, take my coat." He said sliding it off and gently draping it over my shoulders. "We're going to take the long way around the house. Alice and Jasper are waiting."

"No, where's Edward?"

"Dancing with Rosalie." He chuckled musically.

"Oh, alright." I said, and with a briskly delicate motion Carlisle had swept me off my feet and we were practically flying across the ground until we reached the garage entrance of the house.

Upstairs Alice and Jasper were waiting right on cue. As soon as I entered the room I felt an overwhelming sense of calm. I felt at ease and no longer felt the pain in my heart or my back. I had Jasper's wondrous gift to think for that.

The look on his face wasn't as relaxed as mine though of course. Although he had become considerably better at being around me and my blood, he still wasn't as under control as the rest of the others. He kept his distance, fully aware of what happened last get together I started bleeding out everywhere at.

Carlisle sat me down on a chase lounge in his office. Alice handed him his medical bag and he reached in for what looked to be hydrogen peroxide and gauze. I prepared myself for the inevitable sting but it never came. Jasper of course, worked his magic once again. Carlisle worked in a hushed, quick manner. His speedy hands cleaning my scrapes and cuts on the exposed parts of my skin.

"All done Bella. It wasn't as bad as I thought. Looked twice as bad as it really was. You're back is alright, but are you?" He asked as he tidied up his work.

"I don't want to talk about it. I feel fine. Thank you Carlisle, and you too Jasper." I turned to face him as I got up.

"It was about time you changed out of your dress anyway." Alice said graciously changing subjects for me. "I've got the perfect travel outfit picked out for you! Come come!" Alice ushered me out of Carlisle's office and into her room.

Hanging from her closet door above all of the suit cases she had packed for me was a beautiful knee length dark blue dress. I had to praise Alice's choice in color. It was my favorite after all.

Carefully we worked together to slip my distressed wedding dress off without destroying my hair any further. I got dressed and Alice touched up my hair and make up to make It look like nothing had even happened. My face was once again flawless and my hair cascaded down my shoulders in perfect curls. I was starting to think Alice's gifted wasn't visions of the future but transforming an ugly duckling...or in this case swan into a beautiful Cullen.

"I'll take care of the reception. They'll be partying so hard they won't even realize you and Edward left." Alice did a little 'raise the roof' move. "Now let's go, we don't want you sleeping at the airport because you missed your flight!"

"What about Charlie and Renee? I need to say bye to them." I said, the reality of what this wedding and my honeymoon really meant setting in. This _was _goodbye.

"Of course, Renee and Charlie are waiting with Edward out by the car. Jasper's driving...we need you calm before you get on a metal bird in the sky." She smiled.

We headed downstairs to the front of the house where more than just Edward and my parents were waiting. All of the Cullens were waiting for me. My old family and my new family. Together for the first and last time.

"Oh Bella you look beautiful!" My mother embraced me with open arms crying. "I love you baby. You call me and tell me where you are as soon as you land!" She smiled, sucking up tears laughing.

"I'll do you one better and tell you as soon as she's in the car!" Alice leaned into Renee and gave her a wink. Typical.

"We can talk all about your honeymoon on the beach down in Florida when you get back! It's your turn to make the trip! Take lots of pictures with your camera!" Renee went on. If only she knew I wouldn't be making that trip down to the beach when I got back.

"Bella." Charlie coughed, holding back tears he refused to shed. Me and him both we're the same when it came to emotions.

"Dad." I hugged him. We didn't need words. I knew what he wanted to say and he knew how I felt.

"I love you guys." I said addressing both my parents. "I'll always be just a phone call away." I hugged them both at the same time, one arm for each of them.

"Everything is all packed up! Hurry hurry before you miss you plane!" Alice chimed, placing her hand on my back as I let go of my parents. Her hand felt cool. It was nice. My back still burned some from the cuts I managed to get from rubbing against that tree.

The tree. Jacob. I still couldn't believe I let that happen. Me and my big mouth, spewing my personal business at anyone with ears. How could I have been so stupid?

The rest of the Cullen's were saying there goodbyes to Edward and myself but I found myself to be terribly distracted, like I was forgetting something. 'What could I have possibly been forgetting?' I thought to myself as I played with my ring, sliding it on and off my finger.

"Come on Bella." Edward said, suddenly startling me. I jumped, dropping my ring to the ground. The motion reminded me of Jacob and I in the woods. He had dropped something too. "Bella?" Edward bent down to pick up my ring. "What's wrong?" He looked at me at me the way he looked at Alice when she has her visions.

"Yeah...I'll be right back okay? I forgot something..." I trailed as I began to walk away. I admit I sounded confused, but I was positive Jacob left something for me.

"Hurry up Bells!" Alice called after me.

Quickly, for Alice's sake more than mine and Edwards, I walked back to that cedar tree in the woods. It was so dark. I could barely see anything. My eyes were glued to the ground searching for whatever it is Jacob might have dropped and trying not to trip over any tree roots and fallen branches.

I almost missed it but the shimmer from the ribbon caught my eye. I bent down to pick up the little black box with the silver ribbon when I heard his voice.

"Bella..."


	3. A Cabin In The Woods

Chapter Three

**A Cabin In The Woods**

"Jacob?!" I said startled. To be such a big guy he sure did have a way of sneaking up on someone unheard. "You scared the crap out of me!" I breathed out, holding the box in my hand to my chest.

"Im sorry..."

"What are you still doing here? I thought you'd be half way to canada by now."

"Yeah well I forgot something." He shrugged. I instictively looked down at the little black box in my hand. I guess it wasn't for me after all.

"Here." I handed it over to him. He looked confused. "This is what you forgot, right?"

"No." He took a step closer. I took a step back. We were _not_ doing this dance again.

"I should go..." I suddenly felt unsure of my descsion to come looking for this box. _Stupid box._

"Yeah you should go."

"Goodbye Jake." I sighed, handing him the box that obviously wasn't left for me. He took the box and my hand and encased them both with his. "Jacob..."

"Let's go, Bella." He tugged at my arms gently.

"No Jake. Edward is waiting for me!" I protested. How many times we're we going to go through this?

"Then he can keep waiting. _I've_ been waiting long enough! Let's go. You and me. We can run away just like you said. Run away with me Bella." He implored, picking me up and tossing me over his shoulder. He didn't leave me much choice in the matter.

"Put. Me. Down." I growled. I knew he wouldn't listen. Sometimes It is so hard to get through to Jacob. Before I could protest any further we were moving, no, we were running. I was going to be sick if he kept this pace up.

Finally he stopped. Much longer and his back would be wearing my wedding cake.

He sat me down and it took me a minute to get my balance. I was beyond dizzy. The trees around us were spinning. Jacob jutted a hand out to steady me.

"Where are we Jacob? What is this place?" I looked around. There was an old beat up cabin infront of us. It was overgrown with vines and bushes.

"It's the honeymoon suite." He smiled weakly and let his face return back to its somber, pained expression.

"Jake..."

"I just need time to think okay? We can stay here while I do that. I've spent a few nights here. No one will bother us."

"Jake I can't _stay _here!"

"Sure you can." He shrugged, making his way to the door.

"Edward will come looking for me."

"Let him look."

"This is crazy Jake!"

"No! You marrying a blood sucking vampire is crazy! You wanting to have sex with a vampire is crazy! Me trying to protect you...is _not_ crazy." Jake fumed, emotional spread all across his bronze face.

"You can't protect me Jake, I want this. This isn't something I need protection from. Edward loves me, he would never do anything to hurt me." I explained in a rush of anger trying to defend myself and Edward.

Jacob let out a loud laugh. "He would never do anything to hurt you? Ha! Do you not remember him leaving you, going off to god knows where while you were here drowning in pain? Yeah..he loves you alright."

The next thing I knew my hand made contact with his face. The slap hurt me way more than it hurt him I'm sure. "I cannot believe you! The nerve of you! Who do you think you are Jake? Huh?" I yelled in his face which was meerly inches away from mine.

"I'm your bestfriend Bella. At least that's what I _thought_ I was." His face sunk and seeing him like this left a horrible feeling in my heart.

"Jake..." I hesitated as I placed my hand on his cheek where I had previously slapped it. "You _are_ my best friend. I couldn't ask for a better friend. But Jake...friends don't do this, friends don't kidnap other friends...especially on their wedding day!"

"I didn't know what else to do okay?" He turned away from me. "I just can't believe how stupid you could be to even consider the idea! I mean really Bella! I thought it would just be best if you had some time away from him, had time to think about what you really wanted to."

"But Jake, he _is _what I really want. Can't you see that?" I sighed, turning him back around to face me. "I love him Jacob. I have had plenty of time to think about this. It's all I think about most days." Jacob didn't give me a reply. I sighed agrivated. "Its my _wedding_ night Jake. I'm suppose to spend it with my _husband_. You can't do this!"

"No." He said point blankly. The nerve of him!

"What do you mean _no._" I furrowed my eyebrows as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I mean _no." _repeated a little more sternly. "Look Bella, you can have you perfect honeymoon ending when you die." He said mockingly. What a way to put it Jake. He just couldn't seem to get over the whole me being dead part. It's not like I'll actually be dead, I'll still be me...just without a heartbeat. Well when I put it that way I do sound dead.

"Jake!" I stomped.

"You don't get it Bella. You're human. You're fragile. He is a stone cold, rock solid vampire. He could kill you without even trying. It's too dangerous and I won't let you risk it. That's not a human memory you want to hold onto. Wait until he changes you, then have your wild honeymoon fantasy. He can't kill you if you're already dead." He closed the gap between us, daring me so object to his reasoning. There he goes using that_ dead_ word again.

We were at a stand still and it was becoming apparent to me that no matter what I said he wasn't going to change his mind. I turned on my heal huffed out a sigh of defeat as I headed towards the cabin's front door. He followed behind me.

I opemed the creaky door and walked into a dark room. I searched the wall by the door for a light switch but couldn't find one. Jake walk around me further inside and disapeared into the darkness. Suddenly the room was illuminated by the dangling bare bulb that was directly of his head.

I gave the interior a glance over and didn't have high hopes for the rest of it. "You've _stayed_ here? Please tell me it was while you were a wolf." I said dryly.

He laughed. I wasn't trying to be funny. The place was in terrible condition. "No I was very much human. It's not that bad I promise."

"And how long am I being held hostage here?" I crossed my arms, cutting my eyes to him.

"You're not being held hostage...persay. I'm just...keeping you safe until you die." He smirked.

"Jake!"

"What?!" He laughed.

"You're impossible! And stop talking about death! Don't look at it that way. I'm not going to die." I retorted.

"Don't even get me started." He shook his head, walking over to a couch that was in moderate condition compared to the rest of the room.

I wonder how long it will be before they relize I'm missing. I can just see it now. Charlie putting out a missing persons ad and plastering my picture on light poles right beside the old 'have you seen this person' poster of Jake.

"I'd hate to be you when they find me." I half laughed. "You're going to be the one that wishes they were dead."


	4. Some Honeymoon

Chapter Four

**Some Honeymoon**

"I don't want to hurt you, so stop making this difficult." Jacob said from across the room. "I'm tired. I haven't slept in days, trying to make it to _your_ wedding." He sighed heavily.

"You didn't have to come you know. If I knew you were going to kidnap me I would have liked it more if you had just stayed in Canada and hunted bacon. I heard the Canadian kind is all the rage up there." I said sarcastically. "I mean really, what's your big plan here Jacob? You know they are all tracking us right now. Do you really want to be asleep when Edward makes puppy chow out of you?"

"They won't be finding us." He sighed. He sounded annoyed and arrogant. Did he really think Edward wouldn't find me? That's like a hound not finding a fox, like a lion not finding a lamb. "I met a witch doctor in Canada. She did some mumbo jumbo spell that took the wolf stench away so that Sam and the rest of the pack couldn't find me.

"A witch doctor? There are such things as witches?" I couldn't believe witches actually existed. Wait, scratch that…why _wouldn't_ they exists. I bet fairies and leprechauns and mermaids oh my are real too!"

"Too many things are things Bella. My grandfather used to tell us tales of the legends of the witch doctors and how they were allies of the wolf. I didn't think it was true until I met one."

"Okay so what does that have to do with me? I dream of Jeanie didn't mask my scent. Edward will find me." I reasoned. I was trying to convince myself more than him.

"I mask you." He said matter of factually, climbing into bed. It made sleazy motel beds look like the four seasons.

"What? How? You do not!" I yelled

"Just calm down. I'm tired. And I can't go to sleep until I know you're not going to go running through the woods like little red riding hood trying to escape the big bad wolf. I'm not the bad guy here Bella. You've got to trust me."

"Escape? So you admit this is a kidnapping! Great. If you're hoping I get Stockholm syndrome and fall madly in love with you you're dead wrong.

"No…" He began, before I cut him off to finish my point.

"Because you know I already love you Jake. I'm just _In _love with Edward. And if you think you can keep me here because you're jealous or mad then you're wrong!" I raged. I could feel my body shaking as I fought the urge to cry…or punch him in the face. Between the awful smells, the layers of dust and the flickering light overhead I was ready to bolt. "I'm leaving. And don't you try to stop me!"

Jacob sat up and threw the covers off of himself. He got up and walked over to me. I backed up until I hit the door. He stood in front of me with his large and imposing body and placed a hand on each side of me, boxing my in.

"Fine." He said coldly. "Go. Try to find your way back." He paused, leaning in closer to me. I could feel his hot breath on my face. "But just remember, I'm not the scariest monster that goes bump in the night. And when you run into one of them in the big bad unfamiliar wood, you'll come running back…if you can get away that is…" He said menacingly like a camp consular telling a ghost story to a five year old, which coincidentally was the age his warning was making me feel. But I couldn't let him get to me.

"Oh whatever! My husband is vampire. You're a freaking werewolf. I'm fearless! I scoffed, trying to play up the fact that I was in fact _not_ afraid of the big bad wolf. "Like you said, I'm practically little red riding hood. I mean you might as well eat my grandmother."

"Your vampire husband is a selfish, soulless leech. I have a soul Bella. I would never hurt you. Or your grandmother…"

"You don't know a thing about his soul Jacob Black! And for someone who claims they would never hurt me is doing a pretty good job of doing just that! Now get off me!" I pushed pass Jacob's arm barrier and walked over to the bed and laid on top of the comforter.

Jacob didn't speak. He walked over to the bed as well and took off his pants.

"Whoa, whoa what are you doing?! I sat up just ask quickly as I laid down,

"I'm going to sleep?" He said like it was obvious. I mean did he have to sleep pant less?

"Fine. Just stay on your side of the bed." I warned. Laying back down as he did the same.

"You're lying on the covers" Jake jerked.

"I'm not getting under this. It looks nasty enough. What did you do? Sleep in it while you were still wolfed out?"

"No…" He said with a laugh and a glare that practically plastered a 'stupid' sticker on my forehead. "Like I could fit through the door as a wolf!"

I sighed and threw my head back on the hard, flat pillow. "Some honeymoon…" I whispered to myself.


	5. History Repeating

Chapter Five

**History Repeating**

Jacob had fallen asleep and let out a loud snore with every breath he took. Though I wasn't planning on sleeping, if I were it would have been impossible. I watched Jake sleep, like the many times before when Edward watched me sleep. I always wondered what was so fascinating about watching me sleep. What thoughts my motionless, drooling form brought to mind, but I understood now. Jacob looked so peaceful and childlike. He was innocent and defenseless like this. It reminded me of the Jacob that I knew before the wolf had taken over. The Jake I knew before there were such things as werewolves and vampires. The Jake that used to make mud pies with me.

I love Jake, I really do. And I knew that deep down he had good intentions for kidnapping me…or well his view of good intentions. No matter how messed up the means, Jake has always had me wellbeing at heart. But right now, he was hurting me more than he was helping me. The road to Hell was paved with good intentions.

I knew I had to leave. I couldn't stay in this run down cabin with Jake. No matter what the reasons were for keeping me here. It was my wedding night. My honeymoon. I was supposed to be with the love of my life right now. I was supposed to be with Edward on a plane heading to some romantic tropical getaway. This was my only chance. It was now or never. I just needed to be quiet enough not to wake him.

I slowly sat up and brought my legs over to the edge of the bed. I froze when the bed's mattress springs creaked. I bit my lip and held my breath. I turned to see if Jake woke up. He didn't. I let my breath out slowly as I sighed a relief. I proceeded to stand up and tiptoed over to the door, pausing every time he stirred in his sleep .I prayed that he wouldn't wake up.

I finally made it and unlocked the door's deadbolt. Thankfully the creak of the door opening coincided with one of his roaring snores. I never thought I be so happy to be in the woods and not in some dingy old smelly cabin.

Now the question was which way to go? I looked around and nothing looked familiar. The sudden howl of a wolf startled me and I felt my heart drop to my feet and back up to my throat. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"It's just an animal. Don't mess with it, it won't mess with you" I lied to myself.

I headed north. Or at least what I thought was north. I wished I paid more attention in girl scouts when I was younger. I started running, or something that resembled running. Any physical activity in the tight dress and shoes I was wearing out in the woods was a joking matter.

I didn't realize how out of shape I was until I needed to stop for a breather after just ten minutes. I found a fallen tree branch and took a seat. Looking around everything all looked the same. I couldn't tell if I had made any progress or if I had just been running in circles the whole time. With my luck it was probably the latter. The sound of a branch snapping quickly brought me out of my thoughts.

"Who's there?" I questioned aloud before realizing how stupid I sounded. If whatever it was wanted to kill me I just told them I was here and put out an open invitation to the open all you can eat Bella buffet.

I heard another snap, and another, and then another. Whatever it was was getting closer. I got up and found a tree to hide behind. I heard it again, but behind me this time. I spun on my heel and let out a sigh of relief when I saw what it was.

"Oh hey there little bunny", I smiled. The moonlight shining down between the trees lit up the area in front of my where a brown jack rabbit stood periscoping me out. I reached down to pet it and the little dirt devil took a bite out of my hand and hopped away.

"OW!" I yelled after it. "That's right, you better run Thumper!"

I quickly tried to stop my hand from bleeding. I was pretty sure that carnivorous bunnies weren't what Jake was talking about when he said he wasn't the worst thing in the woods but I'm sure whatever he was warning me about would probably be attracted to the helpless bleeding human.

After a few tries I was able to rip a part of my dress off to wrap around my hand. Alice would die if she knew I destroyed my dress and was bleeding all of it. They make the tearing of clothing look so easy in the movies. It wasn't.

I started walking again, tripping over the occasional twig. How can the smallest obstacles be so hazardous? I can see a tree or a branch, but a twig or a rock? I'm a goner. Sometimes I wish I stayed in ballet; maybe then I'd be a little more graceful.

The more I walked the more I convinced myself that I was lost. I was never going to find my way out of here. Then something dawned on me. Alice can see me now that I am know where near Jacob. If I make a decision, then she will see the outcome.

Now I just needed to think of a decision to make. Up until now I had kind of been winging it; I didn't think, I'd just do.

Before I could think of something to get Alice's attention so that Edward could find me, someone beat him to it.

"I've been looking for you." A tall, beautiful, blonde woman with eyes that matched Edwards came out from the shadows. She was a part of the Denali clan that lived in Alaska. At that very moment I couldn't think of her name but I remembered meeting her briefly at the wedding.

"You have? Oh thank God! Is Edward with you? Is he on his way? I'm so lost! I'm so glad you're here." I smiled gleefully until my face hurt and gave her a hug. "Ow, you're hurting me." I laughed. She squeezed harder. "What…What are you doing? Let go of me!"

"Laurent is dead because of you!" She hissed, releasing her suffocating embrace. "He didn't do anything to you and you killed him!"

"No, he was going to kill me. He-"I tried to explain before she cut me off.

"He wanted to be like me. He wanted to be like my family. He wanted to be like the Cullens! He was a good man!" She seethed her words full of hurt and venom. "He loved me!

"I'm sorry…"

"He was the only man I've loved! And you took him from me! You killed him! Why? Her voice started to break. If she could cry, she would be. I felt her pain. I couldn't fathom the idea of Edward being dead. When he went to the Vulturi I wanted to die when I thought he had killed himself. But this was different. This reminded me of Victoria and James. Victoria went mad with rage when Edward killed James. I couldn't handle that history repeating itself.

"He wouldn't want you doing this. He wouldn't want you grieving the way you are. He wouldn't want you do whatever it is you're about to do right now…He wouldn't want…"

"Don't you dare tell me what he would have wanted! You don't know anything!" She roared and lunged toward me. It was then that I knew what choice I had to make.

Run.


End file.
